The Catch
by tuggerina
Summary: stefan has some serious issues with bloodlust right now. Elena needs Damon's help and he will help under one condition. she has to share his bed once a week
1. Chapter 1

The Catch

I am mad at Stefan for acting like this. after I gave him some of my blood to save his life, he has gone completely mad for blood. it is very frustrating to have a boyfriend lusting for blood. he is stealing from blood banks and he probably drinks 20 bags a day! what am I going to do?  
he is acting worse than Damon! Damon particularly loves blood too, he has done what vampires call "turning their humanity off". he really doesn't care who he hurts or how he gets his blood. Back to the issue on hand. I have to figure this out! if Stefan continutes to act like this I may have to end things. I love him so much, but it can absolutely not go on this way. I need to talk to damon.  
"Hey sweet thaang," well speak of the devil, here is Damon. "Damon we have to talk about the issue at hand about Stefan. he is not acting like himself at all! by the way, do NOT call me sweet thaang! I know what you are trying to do and it will never work" " oh really? and what it is that I am trying to do dear sweet Elena?" he says with a smirk on his face. " you know exactly what, don't play games with me. I am with Stefan so you need to stop your flirting right now!" "but you said you might have to end things with him if he continues his bloodlust," he smiles, and I glare at him.  
"DAMON I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY MIND! can we please talk about the issue now?"  
"Issue? What issue? I do not see one around! as far as I am concerned Stefan can stay that way, but you would not want to break his precious little heart now would you?" "Damon I am serious! stop it right now,  
you know where my place is so get over it." Damon once again has that evil smile plastered onto his face, "you want my help don't you Elena? I know you do, but the thing is I want something in return. the question is though how much do you love your darling Stefan to get my help? How desperate are you Elena? Stefan may not forgive you. I sigh, "Damon what am I going to have to do?" " you'll find out!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Damon, and this condition is?" I said to him with a sigh. "well you very well know that I want you as mine. I also know that you will never BE mine because you are with my little brother. so there is something you must do in order for you to kind of be mine in a way. I think you know what that is too," damon said with an evil smirk. "Damon! absolutely not! I will never have sex with you, I could never do that to Stefan.  
So just forget it right now ok? you should have known what the answer to that would be," I said. "really? I thought you wanted my help with his bloodlust? that is the only way I will help you. not just once either ,once a week," damon casually announced.  
I stared at him in shock and disbelief. he wants me to have sex with him! and once a week! what kind of girl does he think I AM? I meant what I said when I said I would never ever have sex with him. I love Stefan too much and I know how hurt he would be if I was to betray him in that way. Damon is out of his mind.  
how can I get him to help me though? he said that is the only way.  
"HELLO. earth to elena!" Damon was yelling. oops, guess I tuned him out while I was thinking! "My bad Damon, I was just thinking about Stefan and what I am going to do about him since I will not be getting help from YOU. my answer is still no and it will always be no" I said in a stern voice. "Oh c'mon! stop lying to yourself, stop lying to me. I know you want me, I mean who doesn't want me? just agree and then this will all be over! your precious stefan will be back to normal and the only thing you would have to do is have sex with me once a week! it will be our secret, no one will never know." damon said, trying to convince me.  
could I really do this? of course not, even if no one found out I would be ridden with guilt and I would have to tell Stefan eventually.  
Damon said this is the only way that he will help me though. could I find another vampire who would be willing to help? I don't think I would maybe I could though.. I could ask Damon to erase my memories of the events. what else can I do? I have to find help for Stefan and I know Damon will never just willingly help me. it is messed up because they are brothers and they should always try to help each other, however,Damon does not belong to the loving-big-brother category. the only thing he cares about is himself and sex. am I really going to agree to this? I guess I am, I am getting desperate here and Stefan is pulling away from me more and more every day.  
I sighed and looked at Damon. " Ok, fine. I will have sex with you once a week, as long as you help Stefan with his bloodlust. there will be nothing more between us, this is the only thing that will ever happen and it is only because of Stefan. do you understand Damon?" "Oh I understand Elena. of course, only for your dear beloved are you doing this. every saturday from 6-8 o'clock you are mine," Damon said lustfully.  
what am I getting myself into? oh God.. this was a bad idea. I already knew it was though, but I have to get help for Stefan. 


End file.
